Sam's Choice
by Jackson Hanning
Summary: Sam always figured that after Rosie died, he'd join Mr. Frodo in Valinor. But can he really leave his family for the master he loved so much?
1. Chapter 1

_**All right guys. If you're reading this, please laugh with me. My girlfriend dared me to post this. It's written by a fourteen year old Ringer who knew absolutely nothing about writing, but had to do it anyway. The grammar sucks, and the plot is iffy... but it still holds a pretty special place in my heart. This is where I started... and this is where I've come from. So, read it if you want. Enjoy it, laugh at it, write me a scathing review pointing out everything I did wrong... I don't really care. This is my past, and I'm sharing it with you.**_

_**-Jack**_

* * *

"Sam." The name was not really to gain his attention, but rather to taste the feel of it once more. She never tired of saying it, and he never tired of hearing her say it.

"Yes love?" answered Sam, turning to his wife.

"Will you go?"

Sam's eyebrows lowered in concern and confusion. _Not yet, Rosie, you can't leave me yet._ "Go where, dear?"

"To Frodo. Once I've gone, will you go to him?"

Sam swallowed hard and willed himself not to cry. Not now. "Well, that is still a long time from now, Rosie, isn't it?"

Rosie smiled softly at her husband. "It will be harder than you think, but you must follow your heart." Rosie sat up slightly in their bed and slipped her hand around his shoulder to pull him toward her for a kiss.

Their last kiss.

* * *

Samwise Gamgee ran the back of his hand across his eyes at the memory. It had only been this morning when she had spoken those words and now he realized as he knelt in the midst of Rosie's flower garden, that she had been right. It would be hard, hard to choose between going to Valinor to be with Mr. Frodo, or to stay with his family. So Rosie had been right.

Then again, she was always right. Sam wasn't surprised.

Sam hung his head again. This choice had been hard the first time, but Rosie had needed him and Elanor had been only a few months old. He had never regretted his choice to stay. But what would he do now that Rosie was gone, and all their children were grown?

Stay? for his family needed him, or so they oft told him. And he could see his grandchildren, which led him to another point.

All of his children had their own families.

Thirteen children grown and married with children of their own who left them with precious little time for their old Da, so perhaps he should go to Mr Frodo. Sam sniffed and stood, his joints aching almost as much as his heart. He walked around the house to the green front door of Bag End, another memory of Mr Frodo for there had always been a Baggins under the hill. At least until sixty years ago.

He pushed open the door as his two youngest daughters stepped into the hall. "Da, where did you go?" asked one anxiously.

"I was in the garden, Ruby."

"You should have told us where you went." put in the other. "We were looking for you."

"It was the garden, Primrose, you could have seen me out the window if you were looking. And besides, you've found me now, haven't you?"

The two girls helped their father into his favorite chair in the den, all the while talking of things that Sam wasn't really listening to.

"Papa?"

"Yes Ruby?"

"Are you alright?"

Sam looked up at his youngest daughter. Her dark brown eyes matched her hair and her round stomach made him wonder once again if he should just forget about going to Valinor. His grandchildren were beautiful, and the thing Sam loved best was when they crawled up into his lap and asked for a story.

Sam sighed, this debate would rage on until he at last died or set foot on a boat to Valinor. He looked up to Ruby once more. "I will be, Ruby. I will be."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Wow. To the guest reviewer who left the first review... THANK YOU. You have no idea what your review means to me. :) It's not over, though! I meant to upload it all at once, but I didn't want it to be all in one chapter, and I had to leave for a while. The rest will be up tonight!  
_**

**_-Jack  
_**

* * *

Elanor came up to the open door of the study, prepared to knock, tell her father supper was ready, and return to the kitchen with her sisters, but the familiar sight stopped her. She smiled as she took in the shelf lined walls and bright window over the old desk and matching chair; her father's white head bent over his red leather bound book; his hand moving steadily across the page, stopping occasionally to dip the tip into the dark ink.

Elanor's nephew Everard came up silently behind her, pulling on the hem of her dress. She bent down as he stood on tiptoe to whisper in her ear. "Mama wants to know if you are bringing grandpa, Auntie Elanor, because supper is ready."

"Alright Everard," she whispered back, "Tell her we're coming." Everard nodded, spun on his heel and ran back to the kitchen.

Elanor turned back to where her father was turning backward in the book. She knocked on his door and stepped in. "Da?" He turned toward her with a soft smile, "Yes Elanor?" "Supper is ready, Dad, how about you?" "I am as well, actually I was just finishing." Elanor held out her elbow for her father and helped him to the dining room.

Sam sat down in his chair and looked at his family around the table. They had all been there earlier, as well as yesterday after finding out about Rosie's passing, save a few of his sons-in-law and grandchildren, but most of them lived nearby and had gone home already. Those who remained were staying the night at Bag End with him.

Elanor, of course, and her eldest child Elfstan with her. Her husband Fastred had remained behind, and Firiel had stayed with him. Rose and Will were staying with him as well, with their three children, Marco, May and Melilot. Also at the table were the other full-time residents of Bag End, his eldest son Frodo and his wife Marigold, and their three children, Holfast, Nick and Mattie, in addition to himself. Sam thought of how he would miss them if he went, this debate raged again in his mind.

"Papa?"

Sam pulled out of his thoughts and looked down to seven-year-old Melilot beside him. "Yes Melilot?"

"Will you help me, please?" Her little hands held a bowl of potatoes up to him as he smiled, "Of course, dear girl." His family was here now, the rest would have to wait until later.

* * *

Elanor sat in the kitchen with her best friend and sister-in-law, Mari, after supper that night. Mari had been Elanor's friend for as long as either of them could remember, and Mari's mother, Ella Brandybuck, had been Rosie's fast friends for their entire lives as well.

"You have to go home, Elanor, Fastred needs you, and so do Elfstan and the girls."

"I know, but I'm worried about him. I could have sworn I heard him call out Mr Frodo's name last night, and he hasn't done that since at least Frodo was born, Mum said."

Mari leaned forward and placed her hand on Elanor's from across the table, "Frodo and I can take care of him. I know you miss him and are worried about him even more now that your mother is gone, but I think he will be alright."

Elanor sighed, "I know, and thank you. You are right, Elfstan and I shall return home in the morning."

Mari smiled at her friend, "Tea?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sam stepped onto a stone court. Pippin and Merry were beside him, he hadn't seen them in months, but the one that really threw him off was...

Mr Frodo.

Fear was on every face. He felt outside himself, both watching and experiencing it at the same time. _I'm dreaming,_ he thought, but could not wake up just yet. Sam knew what was coming, and stared in horror at the five black figures as they approached. The four hobbit were huddled together, facing the awful black figures. One by one they were pushed aside until only the one they wanted remained.

Frodo.

Sam watched as Frodo disappeared. One of the wraiths stepped up and leaned forward. He jerked back and pointed his sword to the ground. Frodo's voice cried out strange words, but it sounded distant. Strider came running up the steps with fire. In the blink of an eye, he was no longer on the stone floor of the ruins of Weathertop, but looking down on the dirt floor of a hollowed tunnel, and Mr Frodo was now visible, but wrapped in cords and completely limp and lifeless in the dirt path. He had dreamt about Frodo so many times in past years, but never this way. Never—

"Dead." Sam felt the whispered words cut his heart, this awful shadow of the past.

Orcs were surrounding Mr Frodo's body now, one saying those awful words he remembered as clear as day:

"Is that all you know of Her Ladyship? When she binds with cords she's after meat. She don't eat dead meat, or suck cold blood. This fellow ain't dead!"

All the breath left Sam as if the orc had kicked him in the stomach. "You fool, Samwise," he thought now, just as he had that dark night. "He isn't dead, and you knew it in your heart all along. Don't trust your head Samwise, it's not the best part of you.

"I've got it all wrong, as I knew I would! Never leave your master, never never. That was my right rule, and I knew it. Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee, and I don't mean to. I'm coming Mr Frodo!"

Sam sat bolt upright in bed. It was all a dream, but he knew now what he must do. "I'm coming Mr Frodo." he said aloud, "I'm coming just as soon as I can."

* * *

Sam set foot on the floor but before he could stand, his eldest son - Frodo's namesake - came in the door, little Mattie at his feet. "Da? Are you alright?" asked Frodo, "Mari thought she heard a noise while she was putting Nick to bed."

Mattie's little feet pattered across the floor as she scrambled toward her grandfather. "I'm fine, Frodo," he said as he picked his five-year-old granddaughter up off the floor, she was making this hard again. "But I've made up my mind."

"About what, Da?" asked Frodo confusedly.

"I'm going, Frodo. It's time I left Bag End to you and Mari."

Frodo started to shake his head, "No Da, is this because of Mum? Because she's gone?"

"No, Frodo, I need to do this."

Frodo's eyes were a bit teary, but he looked like he knew his father would go whether or not he protested. "At least tell me where you are going?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**If any part of this fic confuses you guys... I totally understand, but it would take a lot to explain. See, I'd written, like, three other fanfics before this one, and I've always been one of those writers who likes tying characters from his writings into every story. So that could be where it gets confusing. Sorry about that. :/**_

_**-Jack  
**_

* * *

"Papa?"

Sam smiled at his twin granddaughters as they pulled open the round front door. "Hello Hiril, Ivren, is your mother home?"

Ivren nodded, "Yes Grandda, she's here. Come in!"

Hiril grabbed his wrist and ushered him inside to the sitting room as Ivren flew to fetch Elanor.

"Ivren, who's here?" It was Elfstan's voice and though Sam could not hear a reply, Elfstan soon found his way into the sitting room where Hiril had pulled Sam, set him down in a chair and proceeded to stare at him from across the room. "Granddad?"

"Hello Elfstan. I believe Ivren went to fetch your mother." Elfstan gave his grandfather a quick hug then picked his sister up off of the couch and placed her in his lap. "What brings you out to the Tower Hills, Grandda?"

"I had something for your mother," said Sam elusively, they would all find out soon enough.

Elfstan was suspicious but said no more on the subject as Ivren entered with Elanor trailing behind her. "Now Ivren, what is this surprise–"

"Surprise!" cried Ivren, plopping down beside Elfstan as Elanor went to her father.

"Da, what are you doing here?"

"To see you, of course." said Sam. Not yet, it was not the time.

"Well, I was just in Hobbiton four months ago."

"That's a long time, dear, and you're my daughter. Can't a father come to see his daughter and grandchildren?"

"But you–" Elanor stopped. _No use protesting now_, she thought, _not when he's already here_. He was old, yes, but he would have his way, whether or no. "Oh, alright Dad. No protesting, though Fastred is leaving in the morning for Tuckborough so it'll be just me and Elfstan and the girls for a few days."

"That's alright." Sam said with a smile. He loved Fastred and how much he loved his daughter, but his days in Middle-earth were numbered and Elanor was the one he needed.

* * *

"How is Hiril?"

"She is fine as well, still doesn't say much. Ivren is as talkative as ever and you'd think with them being twins that she would pick something up from her, but no."

"Well, Ivren seems to do enough talking for the both of them."

"Indeed she does." Elanor chuckled.

Sam smiled and sipped his tea from the mug before him. Elanor studied him silently for a moment. His hair was as white as ever, and he had shrunken slightly from the fit frame that he had held in his youth but he looked well. His eyes were the giveaway, though. They were saddened, and Elanor did not think it was just from the death of his wife.

"Daddy?"

Sam looked up to her, "Yes?"

"Why did you come? I mean, really?"

Sam sighed. It was time now. He pulled a book out of his pack which hung on the chair he sat on.

Elanor recognized it instantly. "The Red Book?"

Sam nodded, "I've finished it. Will you read it, and tell me what you think?"

Elanor nodded as she slid the teacup to the side and the book closer. She opened the title page and read it aloud, even the crossed out names. "My Diary. My Unexpected Journey. There and Back Again. And What Happened After. The Adventures of Five Hobbits. The Tale of the Great Ring, compiled by Bilbo Baggins from his own observations and the accounts of his friends. What we did in the War of the Ring."

Here, the thin, spidery writing stopped and a bold calligraphy began. It read, "The Downfall of the Lord of the Rings and the Return of the King (as seen by the Little People; being the memoirs of Bilbo and Frodo of the Shire supplemented by the accounts of their friends and the learnings of the wise) Together with extracts from the Books of Lore as translated by Bilbo in Rivendell."

Again, the writing stopped and the third and final writing began. "Account of the Fourth Age as told by S. Gamgee."

Elanor smiled. Her father's no-nonsense temperament had rubbed of on the title page in the form of these ten simple words in his straight, simple print. "So far so good." she said, and her father told her she didn't have to read it aloud.

Elanor read through the tale Bilbo had set out, laughing through some silent through most. She had heard this tale once or twice before, and the part about the trolls too many times to count.

She then read past Frodo's part, her mouth gaping open at some parts which she had never known. The whole of the tale was right, but so many things which had gone unsaid before stuck in her mind as she pictured them.

Her father's part was last, mostly a tale of what had happened after Mr Frodo had gone on to Valinor and containing simple stories about the families of the four hobbits who had been a part of the wars of the Big People.

Elanor shut the book. Her father was staring at her, she knew. But she could not look up yet. It was all sinking in. She had asked for the full story, so many years ago when she had finally grown up enough to

realize the truth in it, but it had never been given to her?

"There's so much you didn't tell me," she said at last, lifting her eyes to his soft, brown ones. "About the spider above Cirith Ungol, or about Mr Frodo's hand." She shuddered, "How could Gollum do that?"

"He was consumed by it, he had It for too long and did everything to get it back."

"And the Thain and Master Brandybuck's tale, there was more to that too?"

"Their time with the Uruk-hai was a little too much for a child's ears, and so was the Thain's encounter with a palantir. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before, Elanor. You were only fourteen when you asked, but I am telling you now. Is that enough?"

Elanor nodded, but even as she did, she realized what was happening.

"You're leaving, aren't you, Da?"

Sam nodded, "I am. I have to go to Mr Frodo, I've never regretted my choice to stay with you children and your Mum, but you are all grown now, and my Rosie has passed on. You understand, don't you?"

"But what if we need you, Da?" Elanor's eyes had welled up with tears and she knelt now at her father's feet, her arms wrapped around his waist as she had used to do when still to small to reach him. "I need you."

Sam smiled through his tears, "I know, but you'll always remember me now, won't you, dear one?"

"Of course I will, but why do I have to yet? Why do you have to go?"

"I've never felt quite right about leaving Mr Frodo, I feel I have to go, just to be sure I made the right choice."

Elanor sniffed and sat up. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks, but she knew he must be right. "You did, because I know a million reasons that any of us children could give you; a million ways you were there or helped us or taught us. But both you and Mum? So close together?"

Sam laid his hand on his daughter's golden head. Everyone had always said she looked more like an elf maid than a hobbit lass, and she was still regarded at Elanor the Fair. Sam had said it first, the day she was born.

"I know it will be hard for you, but you are strong." He slid his hand under her chin and lifted it up so she could see his smile. "You always have been. And you can help your brothers and sisters be strong too. Frodo is the only one who knows I'm going, so everyone will have to find out sooner or later." He wrapped his arms around his eldest child, "I love you Elanor, I always will."

"I love you too, Daddy. Say hello to Mr Frodo for us."

She stepped back and ran her apron across her eyes to dry them. She picked up his book to put back in his pack, but he stopped her. "The Red Book is yours now, my little writer. It is full, but perhaps your own writings will become a book in turn, and they shall both be regarded as something special." Elanor hugged the book to her middle as the tears came fresh again. "Thank you, I'll keep it safe always." Sam smiled, "I know you will."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam stood on Fastred and Elanor's front lawn. His granddaughters were gathered about him, and tears in all their eyes.

Nineteen year-old Firiel, the picture of her Grandmum. She was so like to how his Rosie had been at that age that it nearly brought Sam to tears when he saw her, but it was a good reminder.

Thirteen year-old Galien, a beauty much like her mother except that her curls were the color of her father and brother's. Her bright hazel eyes would light up a room the moment she entered it and her cheerful spirit would joy even the most sorrowful person in the world.

And of course the twins. At eleven they were full of energy and light that showed in their blue eyes and tousled their gold curls. Hiril said little, but her smile more than spoke for her. She liked flowers, pink ones in particular, and would gather bouquets for all her loved ones.

Her counterpart and slightly younger sister, Inzil, was the most talkative child in the Shire, her mother was sure. Never at a loss for words or joy she would rush into a room and become the light in it, but not spoiled or self-centered either.

Elfstan was there as well, doing his best to be strong. His loved to garden. It must have been passed on from Sam, but the young hobbit could nearly always be found in the garden, except when he was with his lass. He was too young to marry his sweetheart, Belle, but he planned to as soon as he could. He was the image of his mother as well, save his rusty brown curls and dark brown eyes.

This was the goodbye that was given to Sam on that late September day, and he was soon setting off for the Grey Havens. He had just finished saddling his pony, Elfstan and Elanor hovering nearby, when two long shadows approached. He turned and found, to his surprise, Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took, behind him. "Hullo! What are you two doing here? I thought I had seen the last of you when you had gone to Gondor."

"You can't be rid of us that easily, Master Gardener," Pippin said, "And we are still the Thain of the Shire and the Master of Buckland until we either die or leave permanently, neither of which we have done."

"Well I'm glad I was mistaken," replied Sam, "But what are you doing here?"

"We came to see you," said Merry, "We went to Bag End to find you but Frodo said you had gone."

"Left on September the twenty-second." Pippin added.

Merry nodded, "We could guess what you were thinking about on that date, so we rushed here in hopes that we had not missed you." Merry smiled, "And we succeeded."

Sam smiled at his old friends, "I have to find him, I have to know that he's alright."

"I doubt he wouldn't be, Sam," said Pippin, "He is in the Undying Lands after all. But we understand. Would you like some company on your way to the havens?"

Sam smiled, "I would enjoy that."


	6. Chapter 6

"Riders approach."

"Riders? Elves?"

"No, too small to be either elves nor men."

"Dwarves?"

"Too lean, and they have no beards."

"Halflings?"

"They must be, I suppose we shall soon see."

The three elves stood from their seats around their fire, "Hail, riders."

"Hail, and well met!" replied one. "We escort our friend who wishes to sail across the sea to the Undying Lands."

"Valinor is kept for the Eldar," said one of the elves, "And only those who the Valar permit may cross the sea."

"Wait Gildor," said a fourth elf. "I know of these halflings and the one who wishes to sail to Valinor has been permitted."

An Elf stepped forward from behind the others, "Greetings, my old friends."

Merry recognized him, "Legolas! Why are you at the Havens?"

"I was sent as a messenger from the King to Cirdan the Shipwright." Legolas looked to Sam, "Are you following Frodo?"

Sam nodded, "Yes. My Rosie died a few months ago."

"I am sorry to hear that, but I am glad to see you again. Has all this time cured you of your fear of boats, Master Samwise?"

Sam smiled sheepishly, he hadn't thought of that. "All but."

Legolas smiled slightly as he sat his hand on Sam's shoulder, "Fare well across the sea, and greet Frodo for me."

Sam gave a sad smile, "I will."

"So he wishes to follow his master across the sea," said a voice approaching from the tall building nearby. "This is wise, but not of need in Valinor."

"Sir?" Sam said, wondering who it was trying to stop him from going to Mr Frodo.

"I say not that you should remain in Middle-earth, Samwise Gamgee, only that he is no longer your master. Say that you go to a friend, or for rest, and that is wiser still." The man stepped closer to reveal that he was not a man, but an elf. He had a long grey beard and hair to match, and his clothes were of silver and grey.

"Master Cirdan," said Gildor with a slight bow. "How fare you?"

So this was Cirdan the shipwright, master of the Havens.

He lifted his hand toward Gildor, keeping his eyes on Sam. "Samwise Gamgee, I have heard much about you. So you wish to sail over the sea?"

This inquiry made him seem more friendly, so Sam nodded. "And you wish for a vessel to get you there?"

"That would likely be helpful, sir."

Cirdan smiled, "And so you shall have. Eol, Galdor and I were just preparing to set out, so you have come at the right time. We shall depart in the morning. Say your goodbyes, Master Gamgee; send your friends home."

Cirdan turned to return in-of-doors and Sam bid farewell to his friends. "Goodbye Mr Merry. Goodbye Mr Peregrin. Take care."

"Goodbye Sam, say hello to Frodo for me." said Merry.

"And me." added Pippin.

The sun was getting low and the two hobbits needed to go. Another farewell and Merry and Pippin set off down the road, Sam's pony trailing after them.

Sam turned toward the water, "I'm coming, Mr Frodo. I'm coming."


	7. Chapter 7

_**I remember crying as I wrote this scene. Not very dignified for a fourteen year old, but I was completely obsessed with Rings at the time. So now you know my deepest, darkest secret.**_

_**-Jack  
**_

* * *

Frodo Baggins sat in his study, running his pen across his page. Living with the elves was fine most of the time, but their ways could be trying to his hobbit mind. There were so many things he could not tell

anyone, not even his wife would understand. There was only one person he could tell some things to, only one who would understand.

And he had stayed behind.

And so Frodo wrote. Scratching his pen across his paper, filling in the white page with the dark ink, pouring out his feelings and thoughts the only way he could. Elissa would listen, and listen gladly, even smile with the joke or bow her head at the sadness, but only Sam could have really appreciated it.

So many times Frodo had wished that Sam was with him, so many times had he thought he heard his voice calling his name. But time after time he would turn and find the empty doorway, and his heart would break a just little more.

* * *

Sam stepped up to the doorway, his heart in his throat. His hand shook as he grasped the doorway. He hadn't considered this. What if Mr Frodo didn't want him? What if he was perfectly happy here in Valinor with the elves and his wife. He looked behind him to Ms Elissa, she smiled and nodded as she nudged him forward.

She had said that Frodo missed Sam, but maybe she didn't know. Maybe he had used to miss him but then no longer. He turned back as she left. He studied the head that was bent over the paper. It was still dark, as dark as the day he had left, with a few flecks of grey peppered about, and a burgundy jacket was slung over the back of the chair.

Just as he had always done in his study at Bag End.

Sam swallowed hard and summoned up all his courage. "Mr Frodo, I'm here. I've come." His voice was a horse whisper but he could not move or do anything other than grip the doorjamb.

* * *

Frodo's head lifted at the sound of Sam's voice. How many times he had dreamt that he heard Sam's voice? Frodo would not turn, could not turn to find an empty space and have his heart break because he had left Sam in Middle-earth. But it came again, this time louder, and Frodo could not stop himself.

He turned and held his breath.

Was he dreaming? Because only in a dream could Sam be here, in his study on Tol Eressea, staring back at him.

But Sam came closer, and said again Frodo's name. Frodo's mouth opened and closed, but he could not say anything. His eyes filled with tears as he stood from his chair. Finally, a word came, the only word that would come. "Sam?" Sam stepped closer, "I'm here Mr Frodo. I've come."

"I must be dreaming."

Sam shook his head, "No, Mr Frodo, I'm here."

Frodo stepped up to Sam and embraced him. "Oh Sam, so long I've wished you would come. But I knew you had Rosie and Elanor and more family than I ever knew about."

Sam pulled back and looked Mr Frodo in the eyes. "I'm glad, I was afraid you left me behind because I was a nuis–"

"Sam, no!" cried Frodo vehemently, "No, you needed to stay for Rosie and Elanor. I can't believe you would leave them for me now, why did you come?"

"My Rosie died in June, and all my children are grown, with children of their own."

Frodo embraced Sam again. "You must tell me everything, Sam, how many children do you have?" Frodo's smile kept growing as Elissa came to the door, Gandalf behind her, and they smiled at the two old friends.

Frodo whispered in Sam's ear one more time. "I'm so glad you've come Sam."


	8. Chapter 8

_**This scene will be utterly confusing to anyone who has never read through the APPENDICES of Return of the King.  
**_

_**But I spent weeks poring over the appendices during my obsession... so it should be pretty accurate. There are more bookmarks in the appendices of my copy of RotK than there are in any other book I own. Including textbooks.  
**_

_**It really doesn't fit with the rest of the story, but I had to write it. And thus include it.  
**_

_**-Jack  
**_

* * *

**Deleted Scene**

"Tell me everything, Sam," said Frodo. "Of you, and Merry and Pippin. Leave out nothing."

Sam laughed, his heart was filled with joy. "Well, that's quite a bit of information, that. Where do I begin?"

"Begin with your families, if you please. Wives, children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren!" said Frodo. He pulled over a chair for Sam to sit in, "Make yourself comfortable."

Sam sat and thought a moment. "Well, none of us have any great-grandchildren yet. I suppose I'll begin here. You know that Mr Merry married Ms Ella Bolger, but a few years after you left, Mr Peregrin married Ms Diamond Took."

Frodo beamed, "Pippin and Dia, somehow I knew that would be. Go on."

"Well, they had one child, Faramir, and sadly Ms Diamond died when Faramir was five."

"Oh, poor Pip." said Frodo.

"Mr Merry and Ms Estella have twins, Andwise and Marigold. They're a jolly sort, my Elanor and my Frodo like them a great deal. Andy married a Miss Jessamine Banks from the Southfarthing."

"Oh Sam, tell me of your children. How many do you have?"

"Thirteen, sir. Elanor, Frodo, Rose, Merry, Pippin, Goldilocks, Hamfast, Daisy, Primrose, Bilbo, Ruby, Robin and Tolman."

Frodo just smiled.

"Well, now I'll try not to confuse you here. My Elanor married a lad named Fastred from Greenholm. They have five children, Elfstan, Firiel, Galien, Hiriel and Ivren.

"My Frodo married Mr Merry's daughter Mari. They live at Bag End, he's taken over my gardening in Hobbiton just as I took over for my gaffer. They've got Holfast, Nick and Mattie, and Holfast is already helping Frodo a great deal in the garden.

"Rose married a lad from Tuckborough, Wilibald Took. They have three, Marco, May and Meliot. Merry and Hamfast moved up to Tightfield and are apprentices to Anson Roper. Pippin married a nice girl from Long Cleeve and moved up there with her.

"Then there's Goldilocks, who married young Faramir, Mr Peregrin's son, and they have one child named Violet. They live in Tuckborough in the Smials.

"Daisy and Primrose married into the Cotton Family, and Bilbo married a Cotton as well. Robin and Tom live away in Buckland, Robin married a Took and Tom married Fredegar Bolger's youngest daughter Amethyst. And if that's not enough to confuse you, Tom has three daughters: Diamond, Esmeralda and Sapphira; and Robin has four children: Lily, Rose, Daisy and Otto." Sam took a deep breath, "And I think I might be nearly as confused as you must be right now."

Frodo laughed, and Sam realized how much he had missed Mr Frodo's laugh. "No, Sam, it's good to hear of things away in the Shire." Frodo looked to the empty doorway, "Elissa is wonderful, but she never lived in the Shire, and she has never really known things as we have." Frodo clapped his hand on Sam's shoulder, "It's wonderful to see you, my friend. Welcome to Valinor."


End file.
